


HOTEL OF SHADOW: The Symphony of Agony

by SkipBack



Series: Hotel of Shadow [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Hotel of Shadow (Hazbin Hotel AU), Swearing, pAIN THE GLORIOUS PAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: There are different kinds of pain. And sometimes they all fit together to make the perfect symphony of agony.Alastor is going to feel first hand what one of these symphonies feel like.This part takes place afterCall of the Wolves,a part of the Hotel of Shadow AU.
Series: Hotel of Shadow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484603
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	HOTEL OF SHADOW: The Symphony of Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... I just re-read _The Symphony of Agony_. I know I don't put notes up here, but I got sumpthin' to say real quick.
> 
> There's some parts in here that give me some real Radio Dust vibes. It looks like I was unintentionally writin' that in! I was not meanin' ta do that, but there y'are. This is just a lil' heads up for you guys ta know that it's not really Radio Dust. You can consider it that if it makes ya happy, but it's not really what's goin' on... even when it really seems like that.
> 
> So enjoy part four of the _Hotel of Shadow_ AU anyhow. Please try ta overlook the fact I accidentally put that in, will ya?  
> ~~~

_Well, that was fun._

Alastor's shoes clacked on the pavement as he walked, sinners stepping out of his way as they saw him coming. He'd found an opportunity to relieve stress after unloading some "emotional baggage" (though Husk was insulting him the whole time, despite having some helpful advice), and seizing that opportunity had ended up leading him into the home of joyless wench Katie Killjoy. At least he'd gotten to tear a part several demons to "blow off some steam" (as some some sinners nowadays say) before he left. 

Over all? He was feeling swell. It was such a lovely night as well... he decided it couldn't hurt if he chose to walk back to the Happy Hotel. 

Of course, it was at this time Alastor's heart decided to be a quite literal pain. 

His entire chest flared up in pain, his heart feeling as though it was being crushed. He clutched at the spot over his heart, twisting the fabric of his blazer, doing his best not to cry out in pain. Alastor's legs suddenly felt wobbly, and he began to stagger around like someone unable to hold their liquor well. 

Hoping to hide it before anyone noticed, Alastor tried to slip into the shadows out of sight but it only increased his pain, and he ended up in an alleyway. He put a hand on one of the walls, bracing himself as a throbbing headache started to hammer away in his skull. Unable to lift his head while each throb felt like someone striking him as hard as they can with a mallet, Alastor gripped his head. He felt himself slide down against the wall, pulling his knees up to his face. 

Blow after blow, after blow, after blow, Alastor in this moment decided that this agony had to be one of the worst things he'd ever felt in his entire afterlife. Alastor had told Husk about this, but he hadn't told him how bad these... _lapses_ were (he didn't exactly know what they were, but that was the name he had for them) since he'd shown at least a little concern. Surprising, since he hadn't thought the winged feline was that kind of fellow to actually care about someone. 

Seconds dragged out, and Alastor felt the pain slowly become worse. He began to wonder when it might end. 

... 

_Alastor ended up blacking out, though he never noticed in his pain._

_It just so happened that Angel Dust had decided to get some "fresh air" (more like going out to look for some crazy fun and trying to keep Charlie and Vaggie from knowing about it) when he managed to find Alastor unconscious in an alleyway in a pretty rough state._

_Though he could have cared less, Angel reluctantly decided to cancel his plans to take the Radio Demon back to the hotel. It took him a while, considering Alastor was surprisingly heavy despite his scrawny build._

_Lugging Alastor's "carcass" back to the hotel brought questions, a few of which he couldn't answer because he didn't know the answers to them. Angel, Husk and Charlie ended up trying to cart the unconscious stag to his study, while Niffty wanted to help but couldn't because she was too little to actually help carry him._

_After getting him all settled in, Charlie decided to post one of the other two to watch over Alastor. Lo and behold, it was Angel though he'd protested greatly. He was given strict orders to not wake Alastor up. Angel wanted to spite her, but decided against it as the Radio Demon looked rough and probably deserved the rest, after what might have happened to him._

_It was probably something Angel would have to ask Alastor about when he woke up._

... 

Alastor's vision was all over the place when he opened his eyes. Naturally, he wondered just when he'd fallen asleep, since he couldn't remember doing that. His fingers were laced over his stomach, and a thought came to him as he stared at the patterned ceiling. Wasn't he in an alleyway before? When did he...? 

A familar face leaned into view, peering down at him. "Mornin', Smiles," Angel said, looking as well sounding smug. Despite his smile, Alastor wasn't that happy to see the spider at the moment. 

Alastor sat up, pulling a hand down his face. He could tell without looking down at himself that someone had took it upon themself to take his jacket off. At least it was the only thing they'd taken off, thank Hell for that (though it seemed a little silly that they'd left his shoes on). 

"So, Al," Angel started. Alastor turned his attention the tall, lanky spider, who had sat down on a stool next to the bed. All four of his arms were crossed. "What were ya up to?" 

"I don't think I know what you're talking about," Alastor said. His voice sounded rough, even to his own ears. 

"You were passed out in a fuckin' alley when I found you," Angel said, "and it seems ta me that you've got one helluva hangover. You been drinkin'? What's so strong that it knocks even _you_ out, Al? Sure as Hell ain't liquor." He pronounced the word " _lick-a_ ". 

Alastor gave a small chuckle. "That's far from the truth, my friend," he said. 

Angel cocked an eyebrow. "Then what _were_ you doin'?" he asked. 

Alastor went quiet. What could he say without revealing his lapses, or the nature of them? Should he even mention the brief talk with Katie Killjoy? He could probably try to lie to hide the truth, but he was at a loss. 

What _could_ he say? 

"Hey! Al! Hellooooo!" Angel waved a hand in front of Alastor's face, and he snapped to attention. "Ya spaced out for a sec there. Y'all right?" 

"Of course," Alastor replied. He still had blood on his hands from tearing the wolf demons a part, but it was dried up and caked all over his hands. It would be a matter of time before Angel brought that up. "I was just thinking, is all." 

"'Bout what?" Angel tilted his head. 

"I'd rather not tell, if you don't mind." 

"Aw, c'mon Al," Angel said, almost whining. This was the tone of voice he'd often use to try to guilt trip folks. He had yet for it to work on Alastor. "Don't be shy. You can tell me, I promise I won't tell nobody!" 

_Improper English,_ flashed in Alastor's head but he didn't say it aloud. "No," he said flatly. 

"Why not?" 

"I'd rather sleep with Husker than tell you." 

Angel's eyebrows practically flew off his face. "Oh, you would, would you? I didn't think you were that kinda guy, Al!" 

"It's merely a figure of speech! I wasn't being serious! Goodness gracious in Heaven, I would never!" 

"Are ya sure about that?" 

"Angel..." Alastor put a hand on his forehead. "This conversation is giving me a headache." 

Angel spent a few more minutes trying to get a response out of Alastor before the Radio Demon eventually decided enough was enough. Alastor pushed the covers off, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up. He went to walk out the door, but his legs still weren't working properly and his knees buckled under his weight, Alastor toppling backwards. 

"Shit!" Angel exclaimed, reacting immediately. Angel shot to his feet, putting a pair of arms around Alastor's the lower part of his torso and the other pair around his upper half to catch him. If anyone had walked in on them in this moment, it would have looked like Angel was leaning him down to the ground. 

The room was filled with stunned silence. "Um... A-Angel?" Alastor said. 

"Yes?" He sounded equally shocked as Alastor felt. 

"Let me go." 

"You won't fall over this time, will ya?" 

Alastor laughed. "It's not likely it'll happen a second time!" 

"You're sure?" Angel squinted at him. 

"Yes. Now let me go, or I'll pull every single tooth in your skull out." 

Angel let him go. Alastor stumbled a little, but he stayed up on his feet. Alastor summoned his microphone staff, using it to keep his balance. "Holy shit though, Al! You almost gave me a fuckin' heart attack there!" the spider said. 

He hadn't been meaning to do that, but it made Alastor's smile a little more genuine anyhow. "But what were _you_ doing out of the hotel, hm?" he asked after a minute of thought. "I thought you weren't allowed outside of the ho—" 

"I'm gonna have ta stop you right there, bustah," Angel said. "I'll have you know that I almost left you there, Al. I don't have ta tell you what _I_ was doin' if I don't want to." 

"Really now?" 

"Al... don't fuckin' start with me." 

... 

_END OF PART FOUR_

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite quote that I've ever written for HoS thus far is: "I'd rather sleep with Husker than tell you". It's kinda cursed, but I fucking love it.
> 
> Oh... and speaking of cursed...
> 
> **[insert micheal kovach playing megalovania on his keyboard here]**


End file.
